Bewitched - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve receives a small favor and thinks once again, just how lucky he is..


_Sammy and Ilna, you never cease to amaze me with your talent and creativity. Your friendship makes every day brighter and every minute of the REAL World so much fun! Xoxo_

 _REALMcRollers, you're just the best readers anywhere. We love hearing from you, and your feedback and reviews always make us smile. Hugs_

* * *

 _ **Bewitched**_

 **Honolulu Chocolate Company  
Ala Moana Blvd.**

"What are you looking for?" Danny asked as Steve scanned a vast assortment of valentine candy and gifts.

"Something with a lot of cherry cordials. They're Catherine's favorites."

"You're definitely going with candy?"

"Yeah."

" 'Cause you might wanna step it up. Wedding around the corner and all," Danny smirked.

"I always do chocolate. It's a … thing we just kinda started doing. If one of us was in country or inaccessible," he shrugged, "I'd bring some when I finally saw her. Even if it was a couple months later."

"Of course you did," Danny full on laughed and held up a hand. "Okay, do your thing. Look at you, Mister Romance, Grace will be thrilled when she hears about you keeping a tradition."

"Gracie knows I always get Catherine chocolate. She asked last year."

The store owner stepped from around the counter and approached the two men. "Excuse me, Commander McGarrett?"

"Yeah?" Steve raised his eyebrows at being addressed by name.

"I couldn't help overhear. I could make a custom box. Perhaps our large heart shaped one filled with our signature Hawaiian-Chocolate Cherry Cordials for the Lieutenant?"

"That's something you do?"

"Not normally, but I'd make one up for you. Say five dozen pieces? We could also do half traditional and half Double Dipped Cherries. They're dipped in white Belgian chocolate and then hand dipped a second time in dark chocolate for double the decadence." He held out two samples.

Danny nodded his approval as they ate the confections.

"These are incredible," Steve said. "But … I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered. I'd be happy to create a special box for you to give Lieutenant Rollins." He smiled. "The Task Force does a lot for the island." His eyes included Danny in his statement. "It's nice to be able to make a member or two smile."

Steve thought for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, thank you. She'll love that. I'll pick them up the day before?"

"They'll be ready, Commander. And congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks again. How…?"

"Detective Williams came by last week to have candy shipped to New Jersey. His daughter was with him." The man grinned.

"Ahh. Gracie. I see," Steve said.

Danny chuckled. "At least she didn't show him your venue photos." He turned to the chocolatier. "But only because you were swamped. I make no promises on our next visit."

"She's a delight, Detective. You be sure to tell her I said hello." The man gave him a nod, and Danny grinned as they exited the shop.

"Maybe with sixty pieces, you might even get a few yourself," Danny laughed.

Steve smirked. "I always get a few."

As they walked back to the Camaro, Danny eyed his partner. "I thought you were gonna say no for a minute."

Steve glanced at him and shrugged. "I always feel strange when people offer to do stuff like that … be extra accommodating."

"That ain't gonna change, babe, ya gotta get used to it. I'm not saying take advantage, or take anything free, but if the guy at the candy place is willing to let you cherry pick flavors," Danny smirked at his own pun, "and you can have a whole box of nothing but cordials to make Catherine happy, let him."

"I just …"

Danny shook his head. "Don't be a Major Nelson."

"Who?" Steve slipped into the driver's seat as Danny made a scoffing noise.

"Major Tony Nelson. You know, on _I Dream of Jeannie_."

Steve looked at him, brows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've seen the show, right?"

"I know what is is."

"Okay, so the guy finds a genie. Falls for her. Marries her, even." Danny waved to make each point.

"Is there an end to this story?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, there is. Major Nelson would never let Jeannie blink up anything. I'm not sayin' blink up a Mercedes, 'cause people would ask questions, but maybe a box of special _chocolates_ …" Danny punctuated the thought in the air. "Jeannie wanted to blink up stuff because it made her feel good to make him happy, get it? Sometimes you gotta let people do stuff, it makes them happy to make you happy, or in this case makes Catherine happy, which makes you happy and therefore makes my day easier because you're less of an animal." Danny sat back and folded his arms.

"You're insane …"

"Then take Darren Stevens."

"Who the hell … it's another TV show, isn't it? Anyone ever tell you you watched way too much TV as a kid?"

"Anyone ever tell _you_ you didn't watch enough vintage shows?"

"I watched vintage stuff. _McHale's Navy, MASH … "_

Danny shook his head. "Darren is from _Bewitched_. There were two Darrens, actually. One left and I kinda liked the second guy better, but my mother and Nonna liked the first one ... but that's not the point."

"There's a point?

"Yes, Steven. Darren's wife - who was more like Cath than the genie, by the way, beautiful and brilliant and savvy - was a witch and he never let her use her powers to do anything."

" _Let_ her? You know I'd never stop Catherine from doing anything, even if I could. " He grinned.

"I know that. What I'm saying is you gotta let people do stuff for you once in awhile. Like if Catherine could twitch up anything you wanted..."

"I have Catherine." He put the car in gear and smiled. "I don't want anything else."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

"Hey, hi." Steve greeted Catherine as she entered and dropped her purse and keys on the end table.

"Ohh great, you picked up dinner?" She kicked off her heels and kissed him hello. "Hey, sweetie." She ran a hand over Cammie's damp fur. "You swam with Steve?"

Steve nodded. "How was court?"

"Good. Back to back life sentences." Catherine's look was one of satisfaction. They'd helped get a dangerous serial offender off the streets.

"Excellent. Come and eat." He sat and patted the sofa. She joined him, and after they ate the coconut shrimp he'd picked up, settled back to watch an episode of _Iron K9s_. "Hey, you ever watch _Bewitched_?"

"What?"

"The show with the witch and-"

She grinned at the odd change in subject. "I know what _Bewitched_ is. I've watched it a few times with Gram, actually. What made you think of that show?"

Steve shook his head. "Just something Danny said. Nevermind."

Catherine shrugged and couldn't hold back a little grin. "Okay, but for the record, I've been bewitched since we met." She kissed him and shifted so she was lying with her back against him as he stretched out on the sofa.

"Right back at ya, Rollins." He slid an arm across her torso, and she smiled when his fingers gently grazed her ring.

"So, You gonna tell me why you tasted like chocolate when I got home?" Catherine's sweet smile morphed into a grin.

"Nope. Just like I didn't get a preview of what came home with you from my favorite store the other night."

"Home Depot?" she teased. "Fair enough."

"Maybe I needed a cool pack from Home Depot that one time."

"Nah." She glanced at him over her shoulder.

" _Nah?_ It might have avoided the chocolate soup."

"Did any go to waste?"

"Not a bit." His eyes lit at the memory.

"Then nah. Kinda made it more fun."

"We did have _fun_ …" Steve's voice dropped and he kissed her shoulder. "Same as always. Danny's right ya know. I am lucky."

"I've told you before, no more lucky than I am, sailor." She twisted so she was facing him.

"I ended up giving you a box of mostly melted chocolate after a really long wait for an engine repair on blazing hot tarmac on Valentine's Day. You never complained." His eyes crinkled at the corners, the memory bringing a smile. "In fact, you're the one that suggested we get inventive with it."

"Pre cursor to the chocolate sauce." She kissed him until they were breathless before pulling back and standing up.

"Where ya going?" he panted. "If you're getting off this sofa right now, please tell me it involves chocolate -"

"Sauce." She finished his sentence and grinned at his eager expression. Reaching to tug him up, she added, "I'll get it and meet you upstairs. Never too early to start celebrating."

#

 _End, thanks for reading_

 _Happy Birthday to a friend whose family has inspired more than one REAL World story. Many happy returns, Suz!_

* * *

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at r_ _ **ealmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
